


the kissing toll

by tinyheartless



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Goshi still isn't used to his two boyfriends flirting with him.





	the kissing toll

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first bpro fic, hell yeah. Call me basic, but I really like thrive and couldn't stop daydreaming about them being all cute with each other.  
I also did this while taking a break from a bigger writing project to keep myself in the writing mood, which is why it's short and sweet. I definitely want to write more bpro fics in the future. ;3  
Thanks for reading!

Goshi wakes up to bright sunshine in his face and Yuta lying over half of his body. The sound of the bathroom sink running in their hotel room encourages him to blink open his eyes.

Kento seems to be up already doing his morning routine. He and Yuta should probably get up soon too; they have to shoot in the early afternoon, but they know they wanted to have some time to themselves beforehand. Goshi’s bladder is also yelling at him, so he may have to kick Kento out of the bathroom if he isn’t out soon.

For now, he tries to shift out of his uncomfortable position under Yuta. A few moments of struggling proves that he’s too tangled up in the blankets with him to move very far. But, Yuta is pleasantly warm and softly gripping Goshi’s shirt in his sleep, so maybe he can wait another _ few _ minutes. Waking up like this used to bother him so much when they weren’t dating. Somewhere between then and now, the irritated feeling softened into one of fondness. Although, it’s still not any more pleasant to wake up with numb arms.

Goshi rubs Yuta’s back, and he stirs. He’s torn between savoring their closeness, knowing their time to do so is limited to when they’re alone, or shoving Yuta off so he can get up to use the bathroom already. Goshi hesitates for too long, allowing Yuta to further wrap himself around his body. He taps Yuta’s shoulder blade. 

“Yuta, time to wake up.”

“Nooo, five more minutes…” he says, voice muffled by Goshi’s arm.

“Let _ me _ get up, then.” Goshi shoves at the sheets, attempting to untangle himself once again. “‘Gotta use the bathroom.” 

“Nooo...cuddle me a little longer.”

“We’ll have time later, too.”

Goshi tries to get up, but Yuta doesn’t relent. His arms tighten around Goshi, keeping him planted on the bed.

“Gochin, don’t leave me~” he whines. 

“Let go before I piss on you.”

“Oooh, kinky,” Kento comments, walking out of the bathroom. 

Of course, he always looks nice first thing in the morning, but now he’s more refreshed with very precisely styled bangs. It almost pisses Goshi off that he looks so good.

“Shut it, peanut gallery.”

“...Okay, I’ll let you go.” Yuta gives in. “But, you have to pay the toll first.”

“Toll? What toll?”

“Ten kisses.”

Goshi stops, cheeks darkening. You’d expect him to have gotten used to Yuta’s (and Kento’s alike) sudden outward flirting by now, but somehow he hasn’t. He definitely enjoys it, but he couldn’t tell them that. They’d never leave him alone about it if he did. 

“W-What?”

Yuta smiles, knowingly. “If you give me ten kisses, I’ll let you leave.”

He would absolutely do it, but the thing is...he needs to go _ right now. _

“That takes too long.” Goshi squirms. “How ‘bout five?”

“Hmm, okay; I’ll take it.”

Goshi cups his face, rapidly planting five kisses on his cheeks as Yuta giggles through it, clearly pleased with himself. He hops out of bed, finally free, only for Kento to block his path with his arm in the doorway.

“Wait, where’s _ my _‘good morning’ kiss?”

Blood rushes to Goshi’s face before he quickly kisses the palm of his hand and smacks it against Kento’s cheek. The shock of it makes Kento step out of his path. Goshi takes the open opportunity to escape into the bathroom.

“Ever the feisty one,” Kento says.

Yuta laughs. “Kenken…! Come here. You have to pay the difference.”

Goshi, still hiding in the bathroom, smiles to himself as he listens to Kento drowning a tittering Yuta in what’s definitely more than just five kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> pwease talk to me about bpro on twitter  @tinyheartless


End file.
